


Reunite with you

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Reunite with you

When Kara have seen that everyone from the Scions have wake up and the look everyone have gave her about the other auralith about G'raha, Kara have run to go to the Crystal Tower.

All she could think is "Please G'raha I hope you will wake up and that it's will work, i can't live without you" she wanted to cry but she had to be strong.

When she saw the body of G'raha he was just so beautiful and used the auralith, she rest like this while prying it's work.

When G'raha open his eyes, Kara jump on him and she cries "Oh my god you are here, you are really here"

G'raha Tia caress the back of Kara and say "Yes I'm here, I'm finally here with you"

Kara Was crying and G'raha was trying to stop her tears, so he kissed her.

"My love, I'm finally here with you"

"Please never leave me again," says Kara who was clinging to G'raha.


End file.
